This invention relates to three-dimensional sewing of suit coats, blazers and the like and more particularly, to a support method and a support device for supporting the material of the suit coats, blazers and the like in the three-dimensional sewing in such a manner that the suit material can be automatically, precisely and rapidly positioned in a proper sewing position.
To be used in connection with a suit sleeve attaching device which three-dimensionally sews the coat body and sleeves of a suit material as parts to be sewn together, the applicant of this application has developed the support devices C for supporting the coat body and sleeves of the suit material as shown in FIG. 11 (Japanese patent application Nos. 170886 and 170887/1986). In these support devices C, the right- and left-hand suit sleeves are placed from the sleeve edges onto right- and left-hand suit sleeve support portions D which can spread and contract like umbrella ribs. At this time, the umbrella rib-like support portions are in the contracted position. Next, the suit sleeve support portions are spread out as shown in FIG. 11 and forcibly hold the suit sleeves at the shoulders of the sleeves. The position of the suit coat body support portion E is adjusted with respect to the suit sleeve support portions D by moving the body support portion upwardly and downwardly to obtain a proper position of the body support portion and when the proper position is attained the body support portion is stopped there. Thereafter, the suit coat body is placed onto the suit body support portion E. A robot having a small sewing machine at the leading end of its arm three-dimensionally sews the suit coat body and sleeves together.
However, the above-mentioned three-dimensional sewing presents the following problems:
(1) The suit sleeve support portions D have a complicated umbrella rib construction and the suit sleeves are placed from the sleeve edges onto the sleeve support portions. Thus, the circumferential length at the leading ends of the sleeve support portions D when the support portions are in the contracted position for receiving the suit sleeves in tension should be less than one third that of the support portions are when the sleeve support portions are in the spread position. Since such a substantial contraction or deformation is required, the strength of the support bars constituting the sleeve support portions is reduced resulting in inaccurate positioning of the suit sleeves.
(2) Since the suit sleeve support portions D should contract to a substantially small size when the suit sleeves are placed thereon, the support bars for supporting the suit sleeves cannot provide a sufficiently broad support face for the suit sleeves resulting in unstable support of the suit sleeves (especially at areas thereof adjacent to the seam lines).
(3) Since the full length of the suit sleeve support portions D is inevitably long, it takes a long time to place the suit sleeves onto the sleeve support portions.
(4) The support bars of the suit sleeve support portions D and the suit coat body support portion E move in varying amounts to accommodate suit coat bodies and sleeves having different sizes. Thus, a suitable clamp mechanism cannot be provided whereby the suit coat body and sleeves are hard to fit on the support portions.
(5) Since the sleeve positioning time is included in the cycle time, the whole cycle time is made long.
(6) Since the suit coat body and sleeve support portions are combined together in a proper position by moving the suit coat body and sleeve support portions upwardly and downwardly relative to each other, it takes a long time until the support portions come together.
(7) After the suit coat body and sleeve support portions have come together in a proper position, the robot commences the sewing operation. During the sewing operation, the operator does not perform any work. Thus, a long idle time is involved between the operation of the support device C and further action by the operator.
(8) Since a plurality of support bars should be independently driven in order to tightly hold the suit sleeves under tension and the support bars should be provided with individual motors, the suitcoat body and sleeve support portions inevitably have an expensive and complicated construction. And since the position of each of the support bars should be determined individually, it takes a long time to determine the position of the support bars.